Archivo:Official M V Rose Quartz (로즈쿼츠) - 3, 2, 1!(Thai Ver.)
Descripción Rose Quartz เกิร์ลกรุ๊ปหน้าใหม่ที่โด่งดังทั้งในไทยและเมียนมาจากเพลงเปิดตัวอย่าง Realize และ Ra Pa Pam Pan จะกลับมาอีกครั้งกับซิงเกิ้ลที่ 3 "3, 2, 1!" ซิงเกิ้ลใหม่นี้มาพร้อมกับความสดใส ด้วยดนตรีจังหวะTropical house บวกกับเสียง groovy bass ผสมผสานกลิ่นอาย hip hop และ future-house เสียงฟลัคซ์ที่ชัดเจนในแต่ละท่องนั้นทำให้เพลงดูมีสไตล์ ส่วนเสียง future bass ในท่องฮุคและท่อนเบรค ทำให้เพลงดูมีความหลากหลายยิ่งขึ้น ท่อนร้องและเนื้อเพลงก็มีความเป็นเอกลักษณ์ตามแบบฉบับเกิร์ลกรุ๊ป ที่เต็มไปด้วยพลังบวก ความกล้าและไม่กลัวความล้มเหลว คอสตูมหลักเป็นแนวสีพาสเทล ส่วนท่าเต้นและสีของมิวสิควีดีโอแสดงให้เห็นอีกด้านของRose Quartz ซึ่งแตกต่างจากเพลง Ra Pa Pam Pam อย่างมาก พิเศษยิ่งกว่านั้นก็คือ MV เพลง "3, 2, 1!" ได้ไปถ่ายทำที่ประเทศเกาหลีมาด้วย ทั้งแม่น้ำฮัน, สวนสนุก สนามบาสเก็ตบอล รวมถึงโลเคชั่นในกรุงเทพของเราด้วย Rose Quartz, who made their successful debut with and in Myanmar and Thailand, has came back with their 3rd single 2, 1! 2, 1!is a cheerful and exciting tropical dance track with groovy bass line of ratchet hip hop on future-house rhythm. The clear and clean flux synth line on the verses makes the song stylish. Future bass sound added to the hooks and brakes makes the song more various. The vocal melody line, which is unique as a girl group, contains a positive message to challenge without fear of failure. The primary color and pastel tone costumes, the powerful choreography and the bright vibe music video show another charm of Rose Quartz, unlike the second single . Especially, The MV of 2, 1! was filmed in Seoul and Bangkok. It was filmed at various locations such as Seoul's Han River, amusement park, yongma land and basketball courts and studio in Bangkok ��& Download Joox : https://bit.ly/2DFRyS4 Apple Music : https://apple.co/2KrRO8u Spotify : https://spoti.fi/2FCdkbW Credit Executive Producer : 0316 Entertainment/JBJ Entertainment Producer : Jong Hwan Choi Composer : SILA CHOI, D7(Three One Six), sung shin(Rose Quartz) Lyrics : Wern Ruangkit Arranger : SILA CHOI, DJ WILDWHIP(HISPOP) Mix & Master : SILA CHOI(HISPOP) Choreography Director : Shining Soul Music Video Production : HISPOP FILM RoseQuartz FACE BOOK : https://www.facebook.com/rosequartzofficial OFFICIAL IG : https://www.instagram.com/rosequartz_official Entertainment Youtube : https://goo.gl/zbEPTB Facebook : https://web.facebook.com/0316ENT FILM Music Video / CF / Trailer / Promo Video / Director of Photography / Music Producer Info - https://vimeo.com/hispopfilm Contact - hispopfilm0316@gmail.com Lyrics 주르륵 มีน้ําตาที่กลั้นไม่อยู่ใช่ไหม ให้มันไหลไป ให้มันไหลไป 스르륵 พักดวงตา ที่มันช่างดูบอบช้ำ Oh On my own right now On my own right now ชีวิตบางครั้งมันต้องพัง ไม่ได้เหมือนเป็นดั่งที่หวังที่ตั้งใจ ไม่จําเป็นจะต้องต้องเดินกลับหลัง มันจะพัง มันจะเจ็บ ต้องสู้ต่อ ชีวิตมีล้มก็ต้องลุกใหม่ Get up and fight ให้มันรู้ไป Everything’s gonna be alright Everything’s gonna be alright มุ่งมั่นเพื่อไปสู่ความฝัน มุ่งมั่นเพื่อไปสู่จุดหมาย ทางเดินที่มันดูช่างแสนห่าง ฝันให้ไกล แล้วไปต่อ..yeah ความเจ็บ ความช้ํา และอ่อนล้า มันคือแรงผลักให้ฉันก้าวไป 3 ,2, 1! Oh, let’s go, let’s try and find a new way You wanna go ! Let’s Go! Let’s fight ในโลกแห่งความจริง Hey, don’t hold back Hey, don’t turn back Welcome to fighters’ world Hey, don’t hold back Hey, don’t turn back Welcome to fighters’ world มันต้องมีสักวันที่ทําได้มันต้องมีสักทางให้ผ่านพ้น Never say no when there’s a way we can go everyday let's go go go นานสักแค่ไหน ขอให้ใจมันไปต่อ ไม่มีเรื่องยากขอแค่ใจเราไม่ท้อ หยุดได้แต่หัวใจต้องเดินต่อ Everyday let's go go go 주르륵 และน้ําตาแห่งความยินดีจะไหล ei ei ในวันของเรา ในวันของเรา 스르륵 สักวันหนึ่ง จะเป็นดั่งใจที่ฝัน Oh On my own one day On my own one day มุ่งมั่นเพื่อไปสู่ความฝัน มุ่งมั่นเพื่อไปสู่จุดหมาย ทางเดินที่มันดูช่างแสนห่าง ฝันให้ไกล แล้วไปต่อ..yeah ความเจ็บ ความช้ํา และอ่อนล้า มันคือแรงผลักให้ฉันก้าวไป 3 ,2, 1! Repeat Music 1 Oh, let’s go, let’s try and find a new way You wanna go ! Let’s Go! Let’s fight ในโลกแห่งความจริง และวันนั้นเมื่อเราได้ไขว่คว้ามา คือ รางวัลที่บอกว่า เมื่อฉัน ทุ่มเทใจ และวันนี้จะทําไป เพื่อพรุ่งนี้Yeah! Oh, let’s go, let’s try and find a new way 3 ,2, 1! Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:VídeosCategoría:Vídeos